RWBY rose
by starreaper97
Summary: there are those in life who are just to good to be real and then there gone
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY **

**…**

As she stood there like a majestic statue on the side of a cliff, a girl in a red coat standing over a grave.

The funeral was over a month ago people were still coming.

That was no surprise as she was indeed important.

The girl her hood up so no one could ever see her face, as she just stood there

A man walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder

"Still come here every day? I don't think she would have wanted that." he said with a voice of caring

"I betrayed her. I said I would always protect her, I made her weak. I made her drop her guard for me, to protect me, no this is what I need to do I have to do to say sorry for breaking a promise." she said as tears fell from her eyes

She turned and started to walk away. She turned to the man with a face longing for any happiness.

"Tell me you found him, tell me he's still here-"_because this time he's not going to get away._ she thought to herself.

All he did was turn and walk slowly to her with his walking stick in hand and a data pad in the other.

As he gave it to her he looked her in the eye's

"Yes, we found him".

As she took the data pad, she read it

It read he was in an old abandoned manor house near the harbour that he was not going to be leaving for a week.

As she started to walk away she felt something grab her arm. The hidden figure turned around, her hood still on to stop her from looking into the man eyes although she could feel his gaze on her.

"Take him out and be quick about it. I can only keep Blake and Yang away for so long until they find out." She said with a commanding tone

"Yes, thank you professor Ozpin, but can I ask one thing?" She said, turning to the grave and she felt her heart break all over again

"Yes, of course." He said, slightly worried about what she was going to ask

"I want to fix her weapon." She said, looking down at the ground as she felt her eyes begin to water

"It's already done." He pointed to a table where a rapier and a scythe layed down on the table

she walked over, grabbed the scythe and spun it around and then folded it up and placed it behind her red hood and then placed the blade on her belt and started to walk away.

_I'm going to make it right, don't worry I will make up for my weakness, I will make it up to you even if I have to die myself. _She thought to herself as she started to walk away from the cliff's edge.

She got on her red and white bike and rode down the highway distracted,

luckily no one was on the road at this time of night.

While she was driving, images flashed in her mind, the girl she loved so much

smiling, laughing, bowing her head embarrassment all flooded her head before the last one made her almost lose control of her bike.

Regaining control she realised she was close to where she needed to be and she realised that she should walk so she would be able to get close before they knew she was there.

The women thought of her lover again as she looked over her shoulder and was thinking then it hit her again, and she was shaking at the last image in her head.

_my love smiling over me but with_ _no tears were in her eyes._

_ As she was looking down and seeing red, lots or red, no, not red_

_ blood, there was much blood from that man no that monster who attempted to take her life , but she stopped it_

_ I heard his laugh and those last words she said to me have bored into her head mind her very soul:_

_ "Don't be lonely, don't be sad it will be all right, I will never be gone I will be here for you."_

_ And just like that the single greatest team-mate, friend, love was gone,._

As the memory ended she ended up hugging her motorcycle to remember all the love she had felt form her and the pain of losing her.

As she got off her bike and started to walk down the road she saw her target and moved into plain sight.

_I want you to see me coming, Mister Torchwick, to know I was the one who killed you! _

At that thought the red hooded woman ran forward as a squad of guards were ahead of her point there gun un her direction

"Hey, you in the red hood, sto-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she pulled out the scythe and in one swift movement fired two shots off and used the third to propel herself forward, killing the rest of them

As the woman ran forward swinging her scythe breaking down the door she saw him there, laughing again. _You won't be alive by tomorrow, trust me_.

As the lone women in a red hood stood there, surrounded by him and his men, he turned and faced her with a evil grin

"Well, well, this is a treat, I mean your team was always a thorn in my side. But I guess now you seem to have lost your bite. What's the matter? Only she had teeth, is that it? Well you'll soon be with her, and just think, two of team RUBY gone. You wouldn't be able to stop me ever again and beacon will fall." He said trying to make her break but she was better than he thought

"What, the last attempt failed, why not this time? we're still strong and you were able to get in easily"

He said mocking her as he placed his hands over his hart "How are you now she's gone, and your team, your friends, everyone around you, I've seen what I did. Looks like I got the better one out of you two, it hurt more and just think, it was meant for you and you let her take it instead." He said grinning evilly

"**NO THAT'S NOT TRUE**!" She said in a rage.

"It is she was your so called love, and you let her die. You could have been quicker, faster, stronger, but you just let her die all the same. Ha. you're weak and now it's your time to die, just like before. Goodbye, and this time she can't save you, she already faced my bullet." Smiling he brought his walking stick up to her and was about to fire.

As soon as he fired she jumped up levelling the scythe for the blade and handle to be out and she held the blade in her other hand.

as she started to attack, people preparing for her but too late as she proceeded to attack them throwing them into the air and walls until she saw the week support

Firing one round to blow the support and bring part of the second floor down.

As she was propelled into the air she swung the blade around again and again until they were all dead.

When she turned the corner she found two girls one in red and one in white the one in red with claws and white with blades on her heels.

As they ran at her she back flipped out of the way, only to be surprised by the blade that hit her arm and then the fist in her face.

As she fell over she felt a sharp pain in her thigh, when she looked she saw the other girls heel in her leg, and saw her smiling

"Well looks like you got so close but you'll die now, sorry, nighty night!" As she saw the red women was going to bring her claw hand down to pierce her face. Time slowed down to almost a stop as she saw her love's face

"**Get up you, come on, get up!**"

As time started to speed up she blocked the girls hand

Using her blade to throw her into the other one using the time to get back up and look them strait in the eye's

"your not going to stop me I made a promise to one I love and nothing and **no one will stop me from doing this for her!" **

she screams at them lunging forward at the two now getting on there feet with the whit woman bring her bladed heel up to kick her only to be blocked by the scythe.

she twisted the scythe round breaking the girls leg in a yelp of pain as she turned seeing the girls sister bring her claw down she only just put her arm up seeing the claw rip her arm slightly open filler her with pain.

As she uses her aura to keep the pain down twisting her arm to flick the blade round so it is being help upside down the and bring the blade into the girl chest wile twining the scythe and bring the blade into the white girls chest.

Withdrawing the blades form there body's she feels week but pulses her aura and get up fully

While they fell she looked up the stairs and she saw his room.

_It will end now_!

After walking up the stairs in pain she saw his door, she knew he might try something, so she put the rapier away and loaded the scythe and in one quick movement ran through the door and shot his right arm.

then his leg as he ran at her with his walking stick with a blade protruding from the bottom of it

he battered her back and forth until he lunged at her as he then saw the women face and l horror filled his very soul when he saw her smile

when she flipped him over her and pulled his sword out of his hand and slammed the scythe into his gut, spilling his blood everywhere.

"You feel that? That's from her. Pushing the blade in deeper

That's from me, and that's from team RWBY you **ASSHOLE!"** She screams at him pulling the trigger one last time to send a bullet to the side splitting his body almost in half.

He fell limp while she walked out in pain.

**_Two days later after getting back to beacon _**

She kneeled there once again on the grave on her knees "Looks like I've finally done it. I have helped you. I kept my promise, I love you and I'm so sorry this has happened, I never wanted this to happen... Well, it's over now." she said placing the borrowed weapon down on the grave and undoing the cap when an voice stop her.

"I don't think she would want that miss Schnee. Ruby would want you to wear it." He said as he came up to her.

Weiss turned around, letting the hood fall, revealing her white hair

"why" She said, her voice a low broken voice her eyes filling with tears.

"Because she herself told me .Ruby asked me to give it to you if she should fall."

She looked down holding a piece of the soft cloak.

_I can keep you close if I ware this _ she thought to herself before look back at Ospin

"look behind you" he said in a calm voice as he turned to a group of people

when Weiss turned around she could see Blake, Yang, Qrow, and over hundred student's there as the ceremony began.

As Ozpin walked to the front of the group and pulled a microphone from his pocket.

"Dear students of Beacon, we're here for someone very special." He stopped, choking on his own words. Barley able to keep his voice together

Rising his head up to the sky trying with all his strength to stop him self from crying .

After finally regain his composer he carried on

"You know, we have a saying here, _'don't bury the dead of this academy'_, the reason is because the tomb stones would be too full of all of the students here, but not this one"

Turning to face the grave " because this is anythink but!" he shouted with a strong voice filled with pain "Ruby Rose was no student, she was indeed a true huntress, her bravery was unlimited, as was her loyalty to her team and her friends. We are all honoured to have her as one of us. This will be the only tombstone that will lay here on these grounds! A reminder of whose sacrifice was made that day. One girl who stood for all of us, I doubt we would be here without her. She showed the forces of grim what a real huntress is, what a real human is. Good bye." He bowed his head to her grave whispered the last part as so only the small group closes to him could hear him

When he closed his speech many people put down their respects and Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked at each other with the same question.

**_What's next for us?_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yellow Burns **

As she sat there in one of vales lower bar a woman sitting in solitude wearing a yellow jacket and drinking down a bottle of whisky without even letting the glass ever touch the table.

she was drinking away any sense of through or feeling

**_why-why did you have to leave me why -why couldn't I have been stronger why-why did you have to leave us leave me why am I alone! _**

was all the blond woman thought as she sat there drinking more and more of the bottle

she raised the bottle to the glass once again but saw none of that fine soothing liquor come out of it

"dame" was all she whispered

Slamming the glass down onto the table grabbing the attaching of the barkeeper as he walked over

a thing stringy look man well out of his prime and easy in his winter years

"yes ma'am what can I help you with" he said in a dusty voice like a mummy that has awoke from thousands of years in slumber

without looking or even really responding she raised her bottle up in the air and rotted it around clock wise clearly showing its empty

"another or something stronger" she said is a dead tone without any life in her voice

"ar-are you shore that was a hole bottle of whisky gone in an hours so far and that would be the sixth bottle what about your heath" he asked with a voice like a parent trying to comfort a crying chilled.

She just drop the bottle not even fliching as the bottle smashed on the ground just looked at him

he could see the lifeless eyes she had her blue eyes clouded he could see it was not because of the alcohol when she finally spoke it was a dead could voice that could freezes fire in its track!

"my heath ha I don't care I lost the right to care where she was taken so why should I care!" as she said this she pointed to the bartender and pointed to the rack of bottles behind him

"give me one now I have the money so just shut up and do your job"" as she spat at him sitting down as he brought the bottle to her and she snack it from his hands "thanks!" she quickly said

slamming down 100 len onto the table taking no time to pore into a glass she just started to down the bottle until she needed to breath.

As she was now ¼ of the way through the bottle she when to her pocket on the inside of her yellow jacket just opposite her crest on her chest pulling out a small red ad yellow metal locket

as she clicked the lid of it the top swung opened it showed two pitchers the first is of yang holding her sister on one of her legendary bear hugs although she never dose one now

not to anyone.

As she keep her hold on her her sister there both posing for the pitcher ruby held up in the air putting her hand behind her sister making then both into cat ears to make her look like a faunus

and yang herself sticking her tong out and hanging the strength to hold ruby in one hand having the other with her palm facing the camera with her middle and index finger up and her right eye closed and both of them smiling

**_I never get to see her smile again _**

the though that would always be with her the thought that would never go away.

As she slightly turned her head again as it was a pitcher of all eight of her friends there was Pyrrha and Jaune were resting on each other shoulder

Nora was ridding Ren's back and he was able to carry her even with her hammer

Blake was sanding close to yang who had one hand rubbing Blake and Ruby hair showing bakes faunus ears as she finally allowed people to see it thanks to ruby

trying to avoid the red joy who was right in the middle holding wiess who look down to her girlfriend in pure shock and a slight happiness up as she looked at that pitcher she remember the memory.

As they all stood there "and three , two , one _snap_ as the pitcher was taking she could her the rest of them laughing

"ya this day has been so grate right Ren" was a certain hammer slamming friend of there's who was as always clinging to a green eyed boy who was able to keep her clam which was a mystery to everyone else.

when she turned her head looking over to Jaune and that red haired spear fighting warrior hugging and kissing

"well it's about time you too started to be public about it" was all she could say walking over to them in there shades of red

"hey Yang really" was all they could say to her

"what my little sis has been more public then you two and she's with the ice queen, you know once when I came back I when to go into the shower and I saw was ru-",

"YANG XIAO LONG HOW DARE YOU GO THERE!"

was what ruby scream at her closing her sister big mouth with the other all staring at her and both her and her girlfriend going so red that it would put a ripe tomato to shame as she finally release her sister mouth how just gave her a smile rubbing her head

"ok-ok sorry sis".

As Ruby look at every one she just pointed for everyone to sit on a bench in front of her

"ok I just want everyone to take this pitcher as a reminder of this day"

she said handing them out to everyone

"now let's go back we still have a lot to do to for beacon" as they all were walking back Yang remember how she wish these days would never end.

Hearing a bunch of guys laughing at some think snap Yang back to reality as she looked over it was a bunch of honour guard form vale men and women who could not cope being in beacon so how would go to this sort of job

**_pathetic how they have stooped _**

she thought to herself

"hey did you guys see that so called memorial last mouth dam I could not stop laughing at it I mean it was just one student who could not have been that good if she died right what was her name again" he said

"you guys better shut the hell up now!"

was all Yang said with a broken voice

slamming her locket back inside her jacket as he tuned to face them barley able to stand and walk but still managing no less

"shut up now you pathetic dogs, she was strong to save every one you pigs!" she said now clenching her first

"ha hardly now I rember ruby flower no no ah yes Ruby Rose that's it silly little girl got killed well oww bo-ho so the little brat died so what if you asked me that little girl should not have been so stupid in the first place".

As his last stamen she lost all control and in a blaze of fire she scream a hart acing scream

"YOU – YOU BASTAED I KILL YOU!"

was wash she screamed tears running from her eyes before running at him slamming her bare fist into his face forcing him to topple over

she now extended her gullets with then now one half black half yellow and the other half red half white each part with a there crest on it

"what the hell I will get you for that" a man said running at her but she tunred to fast for him slamming into his gut as the next man when flying throw a wall screaming still tears still filling her eyes as she tuned to the last guy grabbing him by the collar

"HIT ME COME ON HIT ME!"

she screamed at him as he them proceeded to slap her across the face leaving a red mark as she got right back up

"COME ON HIT ME YOU PATHETIC BUG PROVE MY SISTER WAS RIGHT ABOUT HUMANS!".

As the man ran to her punching her in the face repeal as he's ring started to spit her skin she grab him by his collar throwing him into the wall as the first guy got back up barley on his shaky legs

"what the hell is your problem women she was just a dam huntress in training we never asked her to die for us"

he said as soon as he finished she was over him with her eyes red with fire and hatred

"YOUR RIGHT SHE DIDEN'T SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO, TO SAVE ALL OF THIS CITY FROM THE GRIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT!" se scream razing his head to look her right in her tear filled eyes.

"I wished you all had died instead of her she died believing in humanity but from what I've seen there not worth it they weren't worth her life"

she said slamming him back down onto the floor before her blood loss got her falling to the floor hearing the door open she turned her head to see a figure in the door way

"YANG".

She heard a voice "ruby Is that you have you come to finally let us be back together" she said rising her hand to see the person running to her had cat ears as she felt her eyes swell up with tears as she felt then start to help her with her wounds her cuts and burns

"no please let me go let me go and be with my sister!" she scream trying to stop the person from helping her

"I cart do that I made a promise to her as well" as Yang felt her mined slowly dropping to blackness by some drug the girl gave her

**_I'm sorry ruby look's like I'm not with you yet I'm sorry_**

then she passed out.


End file.
